


Puppy Love & Arcade Tickets

by FatimaAlegra



Series: Young!Verse [3]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Superfamily, First Date, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaAlegra/pseuds/FatimaAlegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер и Уэйд идут на «свидание»; ну или, по крайней мере, на свидание на которое могут пойти мальчики семи и девяти лет. Тор более чем рад сопровождению (и отлыниванию от работы).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love & Arcade Tickets

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Puppy Love & Arcade Tickets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/491695) by [Atsvie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsvie/pseuds/Atsvie). 



Дядя Тор выглядит довольно-таки большим, возвышаясь над всеми, весь такой стройный и с мускулами. Он из тех людей, на которых смотрят со смесью страха и благоговения. Можно было бы подумать, что такой человек будет пугающим, что на самом деле и является правдой, но девятилетний Уэйд Уилсон смотрит на высокого блондина с абсолютным восхищением. 

И возможно угрожающий фактор теряет свою силу, когда Тор сгребает Питера в радостные объятия, а широкая улыбка появляется на его лице. Питер, конечно же, рад увидеться с веселым дядей. С тем, который берёт его кататься на неприлично большие американские горки и позволяет ему есть фастфуд, до тех пор его живот вот-вот не лопнет. 

Конечно, его родители не всегда одобряют распущенный подход Тора, но они знают, что с ним безопасно и, вздыхая, ругают их обоих. (Остальные его дяди и тёти однажды спорили, у кого из них щенячий взгляд получается лучше: у Тора или маленького Питера.) 

– Твой дядя такой классный, – взволнованно шепчет Уэйд. Он практически подпрыгивает на месте, его глаза блестят и ни на секунду не отвлекаются от огромного мужчины, который везёт их на “свидание”. Питер рядом кивает головой, его дядя на самом деле классный парень. Не считая его родителей, конечно. 

Когда Тони в шутку предложил Тору сопроводить двоих мальчиков, он и не представлял, насколько эффективной окажется эта идея. Учитывая, к тому же, и то, что они оба со Стивом были заняты на работе, и не один из них не желал водиться с Уэйдом продолжительный период времени, было бы лучше, если кто-нибудь другой взял их погулять. 

Хотя Тор и работает в компании своего отца, он всегда находит неоправданно огромное количество свободного времени, чтобы провести их со своим крестником. И избежать Локи, который отказывается веселиться с ним и чаще всего только заставляет Тора работать. 

Место встречи заканчивается на выборе большой крытой площадки с игровыми автоматами и липкими сидениями. Что в глазах детей выглядит чертовски классным местом, потому что Питер и Уэйд, только завидев завышенные цены на призы (с валютой в виде билетов) и мячом с ямой, которая, скорее всего, вообще бесконечная. 

Кроме того, Тор по-настоящему так не вырос из ребенка внутри себя. 

– Можно мы пойдем поиграть в игровые автоматы? – спрашивает Питер, взглянув на старшего из их трио, как только они заплатили за вход.

– Отличная идея! – улыбается в ответ Тор, и Уэйд чуть ли не теряет сознание. По правде говоря, он даже начинает сомневаться, в кого тот на самом деле влюблен. Но потом Питер застенчиво смотрит на него, и Уэйд сияет в ответ ослепительной улыбкой, хватая его за руку.

Одним боем с автоматом для жетонов и кредитной картой спустя, Тор проводит их через металлические поручни и позволяет им убежать прямо к автоматам с видео играми.

– Я хочу поиграть вот в это, – заявляет Уэйд, указывая на игру, которой заняты дети постарше, убивая зомби из пластиковых синих и красных пистолетов. Он сжимает руку Питера в своей еще крепче и тащит его за собой прямо к игровому аппарату, несмотря на то, что Питер не особо хочет беспокоить ребят, которые кажется, слишком погружены в игру, чтобы просто так от неё отказаться.

Для девятилетнего Уэйд – нечто вроде разрушительной силы торнадо, и когда он входит в комнату, все сразу понимают, насколько разрушительна эта сила. Это одно из качеств которое на самом деле так нравится Питеру, он считает, что Уэйд очень храбрый и крутой. Но это не значит, что с его стороны это не глупость – ввязываться в дела, в которые маленьким детям встревать не положено.

Либо ему просто всегда везет, либо у него есть какая-то суперспособность, но этот парень никогда не сдается и выходит победителем.

– Уэйд, мы можем поиграть во что-нибудь другое, все нормально, – бормочет Питер, дергая его за руку.

Но Уэйд его не слушает.  
– Да тут же можно выиграть целый миллиард билетов! Что намного лучше тех детских игр типа тупых забрасываний шариков в дыры. 

Питер вздыхает и старается спрятаться за его спиной, когда они подходят к ним. Перед ними трое мальчишек, которым на вид лет двенадцать или вроде того, и все выше них на голову. Уэйду бы стоило бояться их, судя по естественному порядку пищевой цепочки в средней школе, но он просто бесцеремонно усаживается рядом с ними. 

– Мы хотим играть. У вас парни реально плохо выходит. Я могу намного лучше.

Питеру хочется провалиться под землю.

– Проваливай, пацан, – говорит один из мальчишек, рыжий, с ленивой улыбкой на лице, прежде чем прерывается посмотреть на них, очевидно раздраженный вмешательством Уэйда. 

– Серьёзно. Вы хоть знаете, что такое выстрел в голову? У вас так плохо с этим, могу поспорить вы и в руках не держали настоящего оружия. А я держал, у моего отца их куча, но он придурок в некотором смысле, поэтому это не так круто, – Уэйд продолжает бубнить, пока не мигают огни паузы в игре, и трое мальчиков останавливаются и поворачиваются к ним.

– Если мы уйдем, ты заткнешься? – говорит один из них, чья светлая копна волос спадает на глаза. Он выглядит так, словно вот-вот взорвется, как будто энергии Уэйда хватит, чтобы запустить механизм, и Питеру очень не хочется оказаться под перекрестным огнем.

– Неа! Но я могу сыграть лучше вас! – Уэйд даже не останавливается под угрожающим взглядом блондина. 

Напряжение между ними почти ощутимо настолько, что они готовы к драке в их-то возрасте. Питер тихонько сглатывает, решаясь сказать, что им лучше бы уйти, когда темноволосый мальчик вздыхает и хватает блондина за плечо.  
– Алекс, ему всего десять или около того. И надо отдать ему должное, ты и, правда, хреново в это играешь.

– Но Хэнк, – обижается Алекс, и если бы это не сопровождалось напряженным взглядом, оно могло бы быть классифицировано как нытьё. Рыжий смеётся, очевидно, согласный с брюнетом, и делает шаг назад от автомата с игрой. Хэнк снова подталкивает его и выразительно глядит, пока Алекс бормочет “ну и ладно” и со всех ног несётся к стойке с билетами, его друзья от него не отстают.

Уэйд самодовольно улыбается, подпрыгивая на игровую платформу.  
– Говорил же. Я победил. Что за куча лузеров. 

Питер все ещё поражен всей ситуацией, но всё-таки берётся за синий пистолет и скидывает жетоны в автомат. Это не какая-то особенная игра, графика низкого качества и звуковые эффекты - верх банальности. Но Уэйд был прав на счёт обильного количества билетов, которые вываливаются на них. 

– Почему эти билеты так важны? – спрашивает Питер, принимая связку от него, осторожно, чтобы не наступить на хвост из билетов, ведущий к автомату. Ему понравились выигрышные трофеи за прилавком, но в действительности они не стоили споров и подобных смертельных переживаний. 

Уэйд замолкает и пожимает плечами.  
– Тебе очень понравилась та надувная летучая мышь с Бэтменом, поэтому я её для тебя достану, – говорит он как само собой разумеющееся, указывая прямо на прилавок. Питер кротко улыбается, думая о том, что это вообще-то было весьма мило, несмотря на то, что Уэйду пришлось пойти и похулиганить, чтобы произвести на него впечатление. 

Они отдают билеты скучающему подростку за стойкой, прижимая руки к стеклу от волнующего ожидания. Они немного разочаровываются, когда летучая мышь оказывается в маленьком пакете в отличие от тех, которые висят на стене. Но Уэйд все равно с гордостью вручает её Питеру.

– У тебя ещё осталось 25 билетов, – говорит подросток, больше от обязательства, чем от заботы.

Старший мальчик изучает стеклянный прилавок на какой-то момент.  
– Вот это. Красное. 

Он показывает на коробку с разноцветными пластиковыми кольцами, судя по цветочным узорам и бабочкам, для девочек. Однако красное колечко сверху украшено маленьким сердечком.

– Вот, – Уэйд берёт руку Питера, небрежно надевая красный пластик на его безымянный палец. – Это значит, что мы поженимся, окей? Ты просто должен пообещать, что будешь готовить мне тако. 

Питер хихикает, восхищаясь кольцом, словно оно сделано из драгоценного металла. Он встаёт на носочки, чтобы поцеловать Уэйда в щёчку.  
– Моим отцам, скорее всего, придется мне помочь, потому что я пока не умею пользоваться духовкой. 

– Ну и что, я всё равно на тебе женюсь.

– Ты дурак. Папа говорит, что ты должен опуститься на одно колено, – смеётся Питер.

Уэйд морщит нос от отвращения.  
– Ты мне нравишься, но это как-то странно. 

– Да, это так, – соглашается Питер, счастливый своим подаркам. Оба решают, что проголодались и бегут в поисках дяди Тора, который способен надуть резиновую летучую мышь лучше, чем они.  
***  
– И чем это ты занимаешься?

Тор оборачивается на знакомый голос, смущённо улыбаясь, словно ребёнок, которого поймали за руку, когда он залезал в банку с печеньем до обеда. Или правильнее сказать ребёнка играющего в стрельбу по тарелочкам.  
– Сопровождаю?

Локи оглядывается вокруг прежде чем скептично вскинуть бровь.  
– Да неужели?

– Ну, да. Ребенка Тони и Стива. Ты уже видел его, – говорит Тор, его утверждение действительно начинает выглядеть сомнительным в отсутствие тех самых детей, за которыми он якобы приглядывает. Особенно когда он был застукан за игрой в автоматы, вместо того чтобы действительно смотреть за ними. 

В свою защиту он только может показать внушительное количество выигранных билетов.

– Ты не можешь вот так просто взять и проигнорировать работу, Тор, – Локи звучит рассержено, звонким голосом, под который Тор уже мысленно сопровождает неминуемую тираду, всегда следующую за таким тоном. Такие тирады, которые зачастую настолько хорошо сформулированы, что под конец Тор без вариантов признаёт свою вину.

Его волосы аккуратно зачёсаны назад, это очень привлекательно, конечно, но по правде говоря, Тору хотелось бы немного их растрепать и пробежаться пальцами. Или содрать этот хороший костюм. Пожалуй, из них двоих Локи больше всего выглядит неуместно на детской площадке в своём деловом костюме. 

Блондин предлагает ему ворох бумажных билетов в импровизированном жесте перемирия.  
– Я куплю тебе чего-нибудь, как раньше в детстве? И заплачу за обед. Мы закажем пиццу.

– У меня нет времени на это, – бормочет Локи, скрещивая руки на груди и глядя в сторону. Тор улыбается самому себе, зная, что он лучше пострадает, чем согласится на это. – Но кто-то же должен следить за тобой, иначе ты проиграешь в эти детские игры целый день. 

Тор жизнерадостно смеётся, вызывая шумиху. Он обнимает Локи за плечи, который в свою очередь извивается и жалуется, что он испортит свой костюм, и, честное слово, Тору же не десять лет.  
***  
Дети наконец-то решают собраться с Тором и новичком, чтобы поискать еды, представляя Тору доказательство того, что он вообще-то приглядывает за ними. А затем объясняют, что они на свидании, на что Локи только усмехается. 

– Это твой бойфренд? – наивно спрашивает Питер, всё ещё прижимая к груди сплющенную летучую мышь. 

– Нет.

– Да.

Они отвечают одновременно, Тор улыбается, а Локи пытается отстраниться как можно дальше от блондина, без особого успеха, конечно, ведь Тор до сих пор сжимает его плечи в крепком объятии. Питер и Уэйд обмениваются взглядами, думая о том, что взрослые странно ведут себя с теми, кто им нравится. 

Несмотря на это недо-бойфренд Тора остается с ними и садится на липкие кожаные сидения с остальными, избавляясь от жира на своем куске пиццы. Этот ребенок Уэйд действует ему на нервы, не способный фильтровать собственные мысли и поток беспрерывной болтовни. 

– Веди себя тише! – наконец шикает не него Локи, чувствуя подступающую головную боль.

– ТЫ НЕ МОЙ ПАПА! – кричит Уэйд, направляя на него уже надутую летучую мышь. 

Тору придется постараться, чтобы не позволить Локи придушить несносного ребенка, пока он не вернёт детей обратно домой.


End file.
